Dreams and Wishes
by boppit
Summary: How will Severus react when he finds the one person he has ever truly loved asleep. Will he let his feeling show or will he keep them hidden a little longer?
1. Snapes wish

**Wishes and Dreams.**

Every night since arriving at Grimauld Place she'd left her door ajar and every night he'd simply walked past, only allowing himself a moment to think about the occupant of the bedroom and of his heart. But tonight was different, a light shone from the open doorway, catching his attention. Quickly coming up with a scathing remark about how late it was. He silently crept into the room hoping to use the element of surprise to shock her a little. But this plan was useless.

For there sleeping soundly, with a peaceful look upon her face and an open book lying discarded next to her was one Hermione Granger. Severus' breath caught as he peered at her, he had never seen Hermione look more radiant than she did right now, she truly looked like the angel he thought her to be. Slowly making his way to sit beside her on the bed, he took the time to simply take in the sight of her, knowing that the opportunity to see her in this state of rest would probably never arise again.

He moved a stray caramel curl from her face, savouring its velvet feel. He watched as it twirled and danced between his fingers before looking back up to Hermiones face and letting a soft sigh escape his lips, for he knew that a relationship with the women in front of him was next to impossible, after all who could ever love the '_greasy git'_

"If only you knew how deep my feeling for you ran," he whispered into the empty room, "if only you knew that every night when I dream, I dream only of your smile, your laugh, your eyes and your kiss." He let the curl fall before continuing.

"If only you knew how much it hurts me inside to see you everyday and know that you'll never be mine," his voice dropped to barely a whisper, " if only you knew that my only wish is that you might, one day, love me too."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Severus grabbed a hold of his courage and softly brushed his lips against hers, he was a little shocked at the smile that graced her features afterwards, but thought it merely a natural reaction to a good dream. He blew out the candle on her bedside table, before letting out a quiet "goodnight Hermione".

He then left the room, barely catching the nearly inaudible "goodnight my Sev." He never noticed the two deep brown eyes watch him leave from their view on the bed, or the slender fingers brush the lips that he had kissed not moments ago, He didn't know that his wish was already coming true.


	2. Hermione tells all

Hermione Tells All

**Hermione Tells All.**

After Severus had left her room Hermione pondered over what she had just learned. She couldn't believe that the man she had loved since her 6th year at Hogwarts actually loved her to, or that he had kissed her either. All she really wanted to do was tell him how she felt. Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was nearing midnight, 'Severus should be asleep by now, maybe I can tell him how I feel after all' she thought to herself and quickly pulled on her housecoat.

Hermione crept across her room and down the hall to Severus', she silently pushed open the oak door before slipping inside. She smiled when she realized he was asleep, her smile broadened as she made her way over to sit beside him on the bed and let her fingers trail over the single scar that marred his bare chest before looking back up to his face.

"You know all those things you told me earlier, about your wishes and dreams, how you didn't think that I would love you to, well, even if you are asleep I would just like you to know that you were wrong and that I do love you Severus Snape, with all my heart, and that I always will."

"I love your snarky personality, your eyes, your bravery," she flicked her eyes away from his face "I even love your rugged good looks"

"Anyway I guess I'll leave you to sleep, goodnight Sev, love you."

Hermione then lent down and gingerly kissed his forehead, as she pulled away she was startled at the dark onyx eyes that were boring into her own chocolate ones.

"Sev?" Hermione whispered

"Hermione, did you really mean all that?"

"O…of corse I did, infact I haven't felt this way about anybody before"

"Oh Hermione you don't know how much that means to me, I really do love you, ever since you stood up to Malfoy for picking on you and your friends." Sev breathed before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a slow, passionate kiss.

"I… I should go, you need your sleep, goodnight, love you " Hermione said and slowly made her way to the door.

"No… p…please stay" Severus pleaded, opening his arms for her, Hermione looked back at him and grinned before speedily making her way back over to his bed and letting herself be gathered into his strong arms. They both shared one last quick kiss before finally falling to sleep together, both dreaming of only each other together.

**FIN.**


End file.
